


Sound of Submission: Side Chapters

by WildKitsune



Series: Sense of Submission (Sides) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Slut Cho, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: The following are side chapters to the story Sound of Submission. They are situations that are not needed to tell the main story, but a fun alternate chapter to show you what other characters get up to.





	Sound of Submission: Side Chapters

Cho was excited to do this all by herself.  Master had given her the contracts and if they signed she would do nearly anything they wanted.  Cho knew she really was her Master’s whore, with him renting her out to the people he wished to recruit, but she had to admit it was satisfying to do so.  He knew her use, and she was glad to serve him.

She had told the Anthony and Ernie to come meet in her room 6 at the Hog's Head if they were interested in rejoining the DA.  She positioned herself on her side, laying on the bed and facing the door completely naked. She had put the contracts on the table with a quill ready so they could sign before they really had a chance to think about it.

Some people were weirded out by the level of commitment Harry required, so she didn’t want to let the boys think too much before giving in.

“Cho?”  She heard her name as they knocked on the door.  She took in one last excited breath before putting on a calm exterior.

“Come in.”  She called watching them with an amused smile as they stopped looking at her just inside the door.

“Oh,”  Anthony said looking around as if he was missing something important.  They had been flirting all week, but the boy just wasn’t used to girls being this bold.

It was Ernie that recovered enough to close the door to the room so they could have some privacy.

“Hi.”  She said to them as she sat up and shifted to kneel on the bed instead.

“I…”  Anthony still had no words, so his friend picked up where his brain had stalling out.

“Hi,”  Ernie said with a smile as he moved around Anthony.  “You said we needed to sign something to get back into the DA?”  He pressed as his eyes took in her body at their own pace.

“Right over there.”  She pointed to the table.  “Then I thought we could have some… fun?”  She asked unsure if this was much too strong for them after all.  “I thought you wanted me?” She asked unsure as he leaned over to get her knickers off the bedpost.

“No. Yes.”  Anthony finally spoke up.  “We do want you.” He clarified looking to his friend, and they nodded in agreement.

“Than sign and we can have some fun.”  She said with a friendly smile.

“Yeah.”  Ernie nodded as he headed over to where their contracts were laid out.

He already had the quill positioned over his contract before Anthony pulled it out of his hand and shook his head.

“We can’t just sign this long of a magical contract without reading it, Ernie.”  He said seeming to gather more of his wits as he turned his back on Cho.

“Do you really want to read right now?”  Ernie asked looking between Cho and his friend.  “We are only allowed to be in Hogsmeade until sundown.”

“We could be talking about the rest of your life.”  Anthony countered.

“That is Cho Change over there.” Ernie countered back.  “Whatever that says it’s worth it.” He said trying to give Cho a charming smile before making a grab for the quill.

“We are bound to keep the secrets of the Order.”  Anthony started to read aloud. “We are bound to show absolute loyalty to the leader of the Order?”  He frowned looking up to Cho, which was a mistake as she was playing with her hair. "Why doesn’t it just say, Harry?”

“In case he dies in battle and we need a new leader.”  Cho sighed and laid back on the bed as if she was getting impatient.

“Look Anthony.  I trust Harry, he wouldn’t make us do anything bad.  Now give me that quill so I can start having some fun.”

“What is this bit about getting the use of any property the leader deems shareable?”  Anthony asked as he ignored his friend.

“That would be me.”  She said with a smile.  “Once you sign I’ll do just about anything you want me to,”  Cho told him licking her lips as she ran her hands up and down her stomach.

“Will we have to do that for others?”  Anthony asked with a frown as he tried to look for a section that covered such things.

“No… your contract doesn’t sign yourself over to him, only your loyalty.”  She told them with a smile. “I wanted to be his to share as he pleases. You see the new Order doesn’t just focus on learning defense magic, it also helps you learn to enjoy being yourself.”

Ernie finally got the quill out of Anthony’s hand so he could sign his contract while his friend was still frowning.

“It sounds a bit like a cult.”  The other boy said uncomfortably while Ernie moved over to her with a stupid smile on his face.

“This is Harry we are talking about Anthony.  He’s the chosen one and is going to help us take down You-Know-Who.”  Ernie said as Cho gave him a smile.

“He has plans that will defeat V-Voldemort  once and for all.” She said forcing herself to say the name because it was what Harry was pressing them all to do.

Anthony looked up at her impressed that with what she just did.  She smiled brightly at him as Ernie started to run his hands over her body.  “Personal improvement. Being comfortable with yourself.” She said before turning entirely to Ernie and letting him take her lips in a dominating kiss.

Anthony watched them for a moment before looking down at his own contract.  He wanted to help to keep his family safe, he would follow the person that would get that done, wouldn’t he?  With one last skim of the contract, he held his breath and signed it so he could join the two on the bed.

Ernie had pushed her back on the bed and was now moving over her as he kissed her neck and pet her shoulder.

“You said nearly anything we wanted?”  Anthony asked as he started to take off his clothes.  “Does that include sex?” He asked tossing his shirt aside

Cho smiled with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the way Ernie was exploring her body.  “Yess…” She purred spreading her legs when he moved his hand against her inner thighs.

“Show me where to touch you,”  Ernie commanded making her heat up all the more.

She reached down and folded her hand around his so that she could guide him to touch her just how she liked.

When she felt the brush of skin against her other shoulder, she smiled over to see Anthony had joined them on the bed.

“Do you really want us both like this?”  He asked looking into her eyes while she taught Ernie how to pleasure her cunt.

“I’m Cock Toy… I like to be played with.”  She gasped as the other boy was really getting the hang of using his fingers on her.

They guided her together to move onto her side so that she could have Ernie in front of her and Anthony behind.  Their hands moved to explore her body all over, and it was hard to tell who was touching what.

“You’re a Cock Toy?”  Ernie frowned as he finally pushed a finger inside of her.  “That isn’t very nice.”

She moaned arching her back and resting her head back on Anthony's shoulder.  “But I like it. I like it not nice.” She told them breathlessly as she turned her head to offer her lips up to the boy behind her.

“I think we can do not nice,”  Anthony said looking into her eyes before taking her lips in a kiss that owned her wholly.

“Can we?”  Ernie asked as he leaned in and started to lap at her breasts like he had never tasted one more.  They were both a little clumsy with actions and movements, but they both also seemed eager to learn.

Anthony bit her lip as he pulled away.  He brushed fingers over her lips as he looked her over.  “Have you ever sucked a guy off before Cock Toy?” He asked dipping her middle finger into her mouth.

She nodded as she lapped at the tip of the finger to show off what she could do.  The other boy stopped his work on her breast and moved back so he could focus again on what his fingers were doing.

“I’m not calling her that,”  Erner said firmly.

“Who’s the one ruining the fun now?”  Anthony asked as he slowly pushed his finger deeper into her mouth.  “You like it when we make you feel dirty don’t you Cock Toy?” He asked making Cho nod once more moaning to underline the point.

“Than I’ll call her dirty girl.”  The Hufflepuff conceded, and Cho moaned more as she pressed herself against his hand.  “You like that do you, my dirty girl?” He asked making her moan again. “She is so wet down here Anthony, and so hot I feel like my hand should be on fire.”

“Let's get her on all fours so we can both get some relief at once,”  Anthony suggested as he pulled his finger from her mouth. He wanted to see her skills on his real appendage.

“Really?”  Erner asked sounding a bit hopeful, but unsure how far they could really go with this.

“Oh yes please?”  Cho begged, looking him in the eyes.  “I want to feel your cock inside of me.”  She promised, licking her lips as they all started to shift positions.  Cho was deciding, very quickly that being with more than one man at the same time had to be the best thing ever.

Moving into position, she looked up at Anthony and lapped her tongue over the length of his cock before he was quite ready for it.  He let out a groan and nearly fell on top of her in response, but she just gave him a playful smirk when he blinked down at her.

She spread kneels wide for Ernie to show off her bare needful quim.  She wasn’t actually sure what he was packing in his pants, but she didn’t care as long as he could fill her up after all that teasing.

Once Anthony was more stable she lapped at him again, this time leaning down and curling her tongue around his testicles carefully before moving up along the underside of his shaft.  He groaned again but kept himself stable with one hand on the bed frame and the other in her hair.

She purred against the Ravenclaw as she felt Ernie’s rod slide against her slick sex.  She rolled her hips to welcome him inside, but he seemed to be enjoying the tease as he stilled her his with his hands on her ass.

Her tongue circled the head of the other cock before she took it into her mouth and gave it a languid suck.  She was enjoying every moment of their time together, and she wasn’t about to rush a thing.

When she felt Ernie's head finally press against her core, she wanted to push back against him but thought better of it as he held hips tightly now.  He apparently wanted control of this moment, and she would surrender to it completely. He pressed forward at a maddeningly slow pace, but she enjoyed every inch of him.

As his friend took her from behind Anthony was getting a bit restless with her slow pace as well.  He pressed down on her head lightly to make her focus on what she should be doing for him. She moaned around him once again and slowly lowered herself onto his shaft at the same rate she was taking his friend.

When she could feel Ernie seated utterly inside of her, she let Anthony’s cock brush the back of her throat.  She relaxed and took in his last just to show him how excellent she was getting at this action.

“Oh, Merlin!” Anthony gasped tightening his hold on her hair when he felt her take in his entire length.

She was completely filled with the friends' cocks, and this slut couldn’t have been happier at that moment.  She keened a little around Anthony to show them how much she was enjoying herself before everyone started to move once again.

Ernie pulled out of her slow as before, but it didn’t take long before he was finding a more reasonable pace in which to take her.

“Wow.”  He moaned as she worked to shift her hips this way and that, trying to guide him to just the right spot inside of her.

She grasped Anthony’s hip so that she could steady herself a bit better before she used Ernie’s thrusts to bob her head onto his friend’s cock.  It wasn’t long before Anthony also took control and she felt like she was being bounced back and forth onto the men’s rods faster and faster.

She moaned when she could, to show them her building pleasure wanting them to know how much she was enjoying this treatment.

“No wonder they call you Cock Toy.”  Anthony panted his voice getting tight as his pleasure was building as well.

“Snickerdoodle!”  Ernie cried as he suddenly climaxed inside of her.  He dragged the nails of his left hand over that side of her arse as he gave her a few last pumps to milk himself through his peak.

Anthony pulled out right before he came letting his seed land on the bed next to her.   Cho licked her lips and smiled up at him before looking back to Ernie so he could see her face too.

“That was amazing.”  She told them still trying to catch her breath.  She hadn’t come of course, but she had plenty of fun, and they both seemed very new to all of this.  “I do hope we can do it again sometime?” She asked knowing her Master would let her if it brought her pleasure as well as them.


End file.
